Harvali
Harvali was an Islander inhabiting the mystical island of Okoto. History Birthed over the course of recent years, Harvali was born in a rural township in the heart of the Jungle Region. Having lived a turbulent childhood, many of Harvali's later years were spent being harassed by Skull Spiders. It can be assumed that, during this period, Harvali befriended Vizuna, who would later inherit the mantle of Protector of Jungle. Training as an architect, Harvali also gained some prominence as an explorer, publishing a series of journals and studying a number of construction techniques in the Region of Stone. In more recent times, Harvali attempted to explore the City of the Mask Makers by venturing deep into a subterranean tunnel. After several months of exploration, however, Harvali went missing from her home and was assumed to have been abducted by the Lord of Skull Spiders. In actuality, however, the villager had become trapped in a series of tunnels and damaged her lantern, leaving her to wander in the darkness. Following the Prophecy of Heroes' enactment and the arrival of the Toa, the six Protectors attempted to assail the rope bridge that Harvali had constructed across the chasm. Eventually making their way to a series of tunnels beneath the city, the party was confronted by Harvali, who ventured towards them with a spear. Recognizing Vizuna, the architect informed them of a large snake that had been possessed by a Skull Spider, which had plagued her for many months. Confronting the creature themselves, the Protectors ultimately managed to dislodge the Skull Spider and free the snake from the influence of the Skull Army. Remarking the high concentration of Skull Spiders in the catacombs beneath the city, the Protectors soon happened upon the lair of the Lord of Skull Spiders, who had been wounded in his battle against the Toa and was being nursed back to health by his legions. Hatching a cunning plan, the six Protectors and Harvali raided the lair with their Elemental Blasters, intent on eliminating the Lord of Skull Spiders in his weakened state. With the snake-creature at their aid, the six Islanders were eventually able to engineer a cave-in, buying the Lord of Skull Spiders beneath great megaliths of rock and debris and finally ridding Okoto of his menace. Reaching the surface, the Protectors were drawn to the Great Forge. With Harvali continuing to accompany them, they entered the structure to witness the aftermath of a confrontation between the recently revived Make Maker Ekimu and Kulta the Skull Grinder. With Ekimu emerging victorious, the Protectors set about tending to the unconscious Toa and apprehending both the Skull Grinder and Skull Basher. Meeting the Mask Maker for the first time, Harvali became flustered and nearly fainted. Following the reconstruction of the City of Mask Makers, Harvali relocated back to the Okotan heartland, where she continued to pursue her career in archaeology, studying the foundations of the ancient city. On occasion, she acted as Ekimu's guide, accompanying him around Okoto to explore various architectural features left remnant from the Mask Maker's time. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Okotans, Harvali possessed no elemental capabilities. She wore a ceremonial mask belonging to an ancestor of hers, forged long ago by Ekimu and passed down through the generations. Harvali was known to wield a short spear, presumably acquired during her time beneath the City of the Mask Makers. Appearances *''Revenge of the Skull Spiders'' - First Appearance *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' Gallery BTD27 Harvali.JPG I39 Harvali (1).JPG I39 Harvali (2).JPG I39 Harvali (3).JPG I39 Harvali (4).JPG I39 Harvali (5).JPG Category:Okoto Category:Jungle Category:Generation 2 Category:Okotan